


Marlene's first week of summer

by Kaymardsa



Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Leaving Home, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Letters, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marlene McKinnon POV, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Moving Out, Muggle-born, One Shot, Owl Post (Harry Potter), POV Female Character, Points of View, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Series, Sleepovers, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymardsa/pseuds/Kaymardsa
Summary: Dorcas leaves home.Marlene is worried.Lily and Mary are great friends.The gang wants to camp at James's house.Marlene makes plans.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658437
Kudos: 29





	Marlene's first week of summer

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely make more sense and be more enjoyable after reading Part 1: It Takes a Village. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Marlene paced up and down the street outside of her house, angry tears streaming down her face. It was only 3 days into summer holiday and things were already going to shit.

She wasn't even fully aware of the fact that she was crying, it was just.... happening. There just weren't any full, coherent thoughts in her mind. Only flashes of the scene from a half hour before, and words of anger and fear clouding her normally rational mind. She was so shaken by the things she had heard, and the rage she felt for it.

 _Dorcas._   
_Love._  
 _Hurt._  
 _Hate._  
 _Disgusting._  
 _Unnatural._  
 _Gay._  
 _Pain._  
 _Pain._  
 ** _Pain._**  
 _ **PAIN!**_

She wiped her cheeks angrily as she took a deep, steadying breath and willed herself to think properly. She ran back up the street to her home and into her room where she pulled out parchment and quill. 

She wrote:

_Lily,_   
_Dorcas's dad walked in on us kissing at her place and things went to shit. I was forced to leave but there was alot of screaming. I haven't heard from her and I'm a bit scared. Both her parents are muggles and she doesn't have an owl. I don't want to send anything to her with Warrior because it may make things worse for her._

_I don't think she would come here because she isn't licensed yet to apparate and I live too far. Plus my dad is an Auror and would insist she go back because she isnt of age in the muggle world yet._

_If you hear from her let me know as soon as you can. Honestly it was really bad and I really don't want her to have to stay there. I hate this all so much._

_-Marlene_

She copied this letter onto another piece of parchment, and addressed one to Lily with a post script saying Dorcas might try to call. (Lily was the only other one of the girls with a phone) The other she addressed to Mary, who lived the closest to Dorcas.

  
It wasn't until after dinner that Marlene got replies.

_Marly,_

_I'm at Mary's. She showed me your letter. I am going to stay here for a little bit while I sort out what to do._

_I left. My dad threatened to take me out of Hogwarts, and that was the final straw. They don't get it. I never thought they would react this badly and I'm sorry you were there during any part of it. As much as I want to hate them for hating me, I can't. I already miss my family so much and its only been a few hours._

_I'm really hurting Marly. I don't know what to do. I'm 17 and I'm a muggle born. There is a war on and I don't really belong in either world that I am part of._

_I wish I could be with you right now. Somehow you always make things better. Even before we were together. You just... did. It's you're own special magic._

_Love,_   
_Dorky_

_Marlene,_

_I just got a call from Dorcas right after I read your letter. She was at the train station and planning to head toward Mary's. I told her my place is always good for a few days if she needs me, though. I told her you wrote and were worried and she said to tell you she's fine and she loves you and don't burn anything down. She did laugh a little as she said that last part but, seriously Marls, don't do it._

_I hope you get this soon. Let me know if anything changes and I will let you know if I get any more calls. It's going to be ok, Marls. It will._

_-Lily_

*

_Lily,_

_Thanks for the letter and the heads up. She wrote me from Mary's and seems to be ok. I'm glad she left. I know it hurts but, really Lil, I thought she was going to have to use her wand to protect herself..._

_Thanks a bunch_   
_-Marlene_

  
_Dorky,_

_Thank Merlin! I was so worried. I kept playing different scenarios in my mind where I apparated you out of there and we ran away and live together on the run._

_I'm sorry you had to leave and that you're family reacted the way they did. I wont pretend that a large part of my brain isn't shouting "fuck them!" But, I also know that no matter how wrong their views are, they are your family and it's bound to hurt._

_Maybe they will come around. I hear that happens sometimes. My own parents were really awkward about it at first but now it's not even a thing. I hope for that, if not for you, then for them. You're incredible and they are fools if they think they can live without you. I know I wouldn't be able to._

_When can I see you? I can apparate to Mary's any time._

_All the love I have,_   
_-Marly_

*

_Marls,_

_Lily just told James what happened. Fucking hell Marlene, are you ok? Is Dorcas ok? Fuck..._

_Peter and Remus are visiting almost everyday now that Remus can apparate. Pete lives so close its pointless to floo, but he is a lazy arse and does it anyway._

_We need to all get together here at the Potters. Clearly everything goes to shit when we all separate anyway. We can all camp out in the back garden. Its fucking huge._

_Let me know soon._   
_S. Black_

_P.s. James parents say this weekend is good if that works for you and the others. Apparently Lily already told James she could come._

_*_

_Sirius,_

_Yea this weekend is good. Me and Lily will bring some muggle beers for everyone. I'm going to stay at hers for the next few days. My parents have been working so much and I don't fancy staying alone. This war is really fucking crazy, isnt it...._

_Anyway, tell James I'll be there. Try not to get Remus pregnant in the meantime._

_Yours in wisdom and kickassery,_   
_Marls_

_*_

_Marly_

_We will be at James's place this weekend. I will call Lily's house tomorrow from a payphone near Mary's. She can show you how to use the phone. I think you'll like it once you get use to it._

_Love,_   
_Dorky_

  
Marlene started to pack all the things she would need for Lily's and the Potters as she tried to calm herself again. 

Every letter delivered with Mary's family owl was a fresh reminder that Dorcas was essentially homeless. It didn't set well with her. This was the person she loved. How dare anyone not see her value. How dare her family reject her because she was in love.

Warm tears swelled in her eyes as she wiped them away, furious at how unfair everything was. They just wanted to be together. 

Then it hit her.

They should just.... _be_ _together._

Dorcas had a summer job in the muggle world, and Marlene could easily get one at the magical menagerie her cousin owned. They could save up and have some money for when they left school next year. 

Marlene finished her packing with a smile on her face and a plan forming in her mind. She would run it by Dorcas over the weekend. 

This was going to work. _It had to._


End file.
